elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Deathbrand (Quest)
Walkthrough This quest can be undertaken after finding a copy of Deathbrand at level 36 or higher, and reading it. Reading it before level 36 will not activate the quest. There is a copy in the Solstheim town of Raven Rock in the Temple. At level 36, if the pirates guarding the ancient chest are killed, the helm shows up in the chest and starts the quest without the book being read. The dead pirate leader should have the map to the other locations as well as the book. Locations of the armor pieces are as follows: *Deathbrand Helm - In an ancient chest in Haknir's Shoal. *Deathbrand Armor - In an ancient chest, north of the Earth Stone, follow the coast. It is guarded by two bandits. *Deathbrand Boots - In a chest along the shore, west of Tel Mithryn. It is surrounded by a group of Ash Spawn. *Deathbrand Gauntlets - In a ditch, north of a waterfall and south of the Bristleback Cave. It is surrounded by a group of Mudcrabs. There is also a group of Rieklings nearby. Follow the coast south from the cave. When the final piece of armor is found, the key to Gyldenhul Barrow will be in the last chest. Gyldenhul Barrow Just inside Gyldenhul Barrow lies a dead adventurer. A note on his corpse tells of his fate. Two sarcophagi containing Stalhrim are on either side of him, both of which can be mined. The sarcophagus on the left contains a draugr with some minor loot. To proceed any further an Ancient Nordic Pickaxe is required to mine through the sarcophagus on the right to reveal a secret passage to a lower chamber. This area is a treasure trove, containing many piles of gold (around 3,000 ), assorted gems, potions, and weapons. As soon an item is picked up, the gate behind will close. Continue through the door ahead to find a large chamber and the resting place of Haknir Death-Brand. Haknir Death-Brand His skeletal remains can be found in the lower chamber. To the right of him, up the stairs, is a chest. Located directly behind him is a unique Scimitar named Bloodscythe. When Bloodscythe is taken, the ghost of Haknir Death-Brand will appear. During battle he will summon ten members of his crew to aid him. Upon his defeat another unique weapon named Soulrender can be looted from his ghostly remains. Journal Trivia *Chests that contain the armor set will not appear until the quest is activated. *Unlike the Treasure Maps, the map for the other pieces of armor does not show up in the books section of the inventory. It shows up as a miscellaneous item instead. Bugs * If the Wax Key perk is active and Haknir Death-Brand is killed before getting the armor, the armor becomes unobtainable. * Sometimes, Bloodscythe can't be picked up to activate Haknir Death-Brand. **Solution: reload a save from before entering Gyldenhul Barrow, then try again. * Bloodscythe won't hang on any weapon rack. Category:Dragonborn: Side Quests